Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trailer for transporting a boat hoist from a normally land based location overland to another location. More particularly, the invention is directed to a frame mounted on a pivotally mounted wheel and axle unit with winches for raising and lowering the trailer frame via the axle unit, and with outwardly moveable support members for lifting the hoist off the ground such that the trailer can then transport the supported hoist overland.